Pixx
Pixx was a fictional character from Malibu Comics, created by Gerard Jones and Jeff Parker. She first appeared in Giant-Size Freex #1. Penny Burka was a normal child until her powers surfaced, causing her to uncontrollably project hallucinatory images to those around her. Her terrified parents contacted the Academy of the New Elite, a special school for those with unusual powers. Taking the name Pixx, she soon learned that her powers also extended to enormous technical prowess, and she quickly mastered the advanced Fire People technology housed at the Academy. Because of her mastery of this technology, Contrary selected Pixx to join her in investigating the Fire People's theft of nuclear missiles. in Ultraforce #1, they encountered Hardcase and Ghoul, both also investigating the thefts, and the group banded together to form Ultraforce. Pixx was disturbed by the attentions of the zombie-like Ghoul, who sensed imminent death around her. Ghoul tried on several occasions to get Pixx to leave the group, to no avail. As the Ultraforce faced the Fire People, Pixx determined that only her technical skills could allow her to disable all the stolen nuclear missiles before they could be launched. Although her radiation suit was damaged, she quickly began to disarm the warheads, at the cost of severe radiation sickness from a previous detonation. Ghoul pleaded with her to stop, but she had already received a lethal dose, and had to hurry to complete the process before her body failed. As her sight faded and she was wracked with nausea, she worked by touch and memory to disarm the final missile, just seconds before her death. Atalon, the Fire People's leader, collapsed the cavern, and Ghoul was unable to recover Pixx's body, finding only the scarf she'd been wearing. As a result of Black September, the history of the Ultraverse was drastically altered. Certain characters (such as Hardcase, Choice, the Jimmy Ruiz Prototype and Contrary) ceased to exist in this revamped reality. This included Pixx as well, as revealed by a newly returned Hardcase in his efforts to aid Ultraforce against the Demonseed (by explaining what exactly the Infinity Effect had on the Ultraverse reality). Not even Ghoul remembered his former teammate, whose sacrifice now may not have even happened. In other media Pixx also appeared in the Ultraforce animated cartoon, voiced by Alyson Court. Oddly enough for a Saturday morning cartoon, Pixx died early in the series, in a close rievocation of her final fate in the comics. Some details were changed though: this version of Pixx, far than feeling distraught by Ghoul's attention, actually died in happiness for being able to repay the kindness shown by her fellow Ultraforces in protecting and sheltering them by saving their lives. The radiation suit used by Pixx was instead a special force field belt, supplied by Contrary, and broken in the earlier skirmish with the Fire People. In her short tenure Pixx was shown as a competent member of the Ultraforce, and one of the three founding members along with Ghoul and Contrary, already there when Contrary decides to recruit Prime, Hardcase and Prototype. Despite that, she's often disappointed to be looked down because of her young age, even if happy of being part of such a close-knit and caring group, and eager to prove herself. Another important change about her death circumstances makes Ghoul actually able to find the charred corpse of Pixx, as opposed to the comic book version where he retrieves only her scarf, and give her a proper burial, with the newly recruited Topaz attending. Taking the role of field leader for the new Ultraforces, Hardcase and Topaz acknowledge how Pixx's sacrifice was actually the most important factor in bringing the Ultraforce together, vowing to fight in her honor. However, Pixx's memories are programed in the computer, and Ghoul gave her a holographic form and personality in episode 9. Category:Malibu Comics characters Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Ultraverse